


Wendy Testaburger fucks her step dad

by orphan_account



Category: South Park, South Park RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Deborah Testaburger divorces Mark Testaburger and marries Ric Agosto. As a result, Ric gains a step daughter & develops a crush on her.All Characters are of legal age.





	Wendy Testaburger fucks her step dad

**I don't own South Park but the South Park next generation kids belong to me and "All Characters and Events in this fanfic-even those based on real people are Entirely Fictional. by ric122 aka AgostoProductions...**

“Would that turn you on.”

“What?” I said and leaned away from my wife.

“If I took a shower with my 18 year old daughter? Would that turn you on?” Deborah Testaburger said with a sly smile.

“No, of course not. I was joking. I just want you to take a shower so we can go to bed.”

“Maybe you just want her then?” She said leaning into my ear. “Wouldn’t you like that tight, soapy body?”

“Stop babe.”

My new wife pulled back. He back now resting against the arm rest on the sofa. “Oh, relax babe. She is very attractive. It’s ok to be attracted to her.”

“I’m not attracted…”

“She’s not even your daughter.”

I looked down and leaned against the opposite arm rest. “I know.”

“Oh, babe.” She said and scooted next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

I smiled, a little. “It’s ok.”

“You know,” she said. “She thinks you are attractive.”

“Are you still on this?”

“Just saying. She has said that you have a great ass. She’s even asked about our sex.”

“She did what?!”

“I know,” she said and rolled her eyes. “I’m raising a freak.”

“Well…” I said and smiled at her.

“Yes, I can be freaky too. ”

“And I love it.” I kissed her on the mouth. “Wait, what did you say about our sex. And what did she ask?!”

My wife laughed. “Nothing major, she just wanted to know how u are.”

“She what?! What did you say?”

She laughed again. “I told her you were very good. She said that she hears us.”

“I bet she does, you get loud.”

“I know,” she said and gave a sheepish smile.

“It’s ok babe. She needs to know that sex is natural and it’s supposed to be enjoyed. Especialy for the girl.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think most women are lucky to get one orgasm.”

“Then I am very very very very lucky.” She pulled me closed and kissed me.

“Yes you are,” I said and smiled.

“I hope her first time is with someone like you. You are so loving.”

“Thank you babe.”

“What do you think?”

“What?” I asked.

“Being her first?”

To say the least I was stunned. My wife asking me to be her daughter’s first.

“I don’t’ know what to say to that, Deborah.” I said.

“That’s not a no,” she said with a smirk.

“No,” I said.

“You would be wonderful babe. I want her to know that she is supposed to be cherished and I have no doubt that you would cherish her.”

“I can’t believe you are asking me this.”

“Well, I am,” she said. “You are so loving but also rough when I want it and somehow you just know. I don’t even have to say anything. She needs to know that that is how it is supposed to be.”

“I can’t believe this, Deborah” I said.

“Pleeease, just think about it babe.”

I just let out a sigh and shook my head as she laid her head on my chest. I felt her smile.

“Hey Wendy,” I said as Wendy dropped her back pack in one of the kitchen table chairs. I was lucky to get that out after me and my wife’s conversation last night. She had to see how awkward I was feeling. It was a strain just to look my step-daughter in the eye now.

“Hi Ric.”

I will spare you the next twenty minutes of a breathless, uninterrupted monologue. I was used to it. Deborah said that that shows that Wendy is comfortable around me. I replied: How do I make her uncomfortable? Oh, she’s looking at me and smiling.

“I’m glad you had a good day. Sorry about Stan Dumping though because he was gay for Kyle.” (Pretty good, huh?)

She smiled a little wider. There was a new gleam in her eye. Is that weird?

“You are such a good listener,” she said. “Not like Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman & the rest stupid boys except Craig & Teek at school. Just dumb fart and sex jokes all day.”

I nodded. “You’re welcome. I like listening to you.”

“You’re so sweet,” she said and placed her hand on my arm. “No wonder mom gets so loud at night.”

That one embarrassed me. She must have saw me getting red because she chuckled and left the kitchen. “Are you dating anyone?” I said. I had to show her that her trying to embaress me wasn’t getting to me.

“No one at the moment because Stan just dumped me,” she said and turned around. “Know anyone?” she asked with a sly smile.

I shook my head. “No,” just wondering.

“Well if you do, let me know. I like em older. Just so you know.” She looked over her shoulder at me and walked out of the kitchen.

Me—What did u say to her?

A few minutes later.

Deborah—Who?

Me—u know who?

Deborah—Work is good btw

Me—What did u tell Wendy?

Deborah—I told her that we talked

Me—Are u trying to set me up wit your daughter, Deborah?????

Deborah—(Empty text)

Me—What is going on?

Deborah—I want her to be with someone wonderful like you. And this may sound sappy but I do not know anyone better than u. Ok?

That one got to me.

Me—That’s very sweet

Deborah—It’s true

Me—Kind of weird though

Deborah—lol. Look. I won’t be home until very late tonight. If you want to, tonight would be a good night?

A few minutes later

Deborah—Hello?

Me—I don’t know what to say

Deborah—You don’t have to say anything. Do this or not. It is up to u. If you do though…send me pics.

Me—What?

Deborah—Jk

Me—Sure

“Not going out tonight?” I asked as I entered the living room.

“Nope,” Wendy said. “Just Netflix and chill.” She laughed. She patted to seat next to her on the couch. “You wanna watch? No one can say no to Game of Thrones.

I raised and lowered my shoulders. "That’s true. Great show and even better company.”

“Alright sweet guy. Sit here.”

I plopped down next to her on the couch. She was a hotty, no denying that. Perky, firm breasts and an hour glass figure. She was in boy shorts and a loose t shirt. No bra, no panty lines. Already I am sizing her up. You don’t blame me right? I mean I’ve been given the green light by my wife and, I think, by Wendy. What is a man to do? After all I am a sweet man.

“You’re not a virgin, are you?” I asked.

“What?” she said and snapped her head around.

“No way. A sexy girl like you.”

“That’s no way to talk to your step-daughter.”

“No, no it’s not.” I said and slid close to her. “You’re beautiful.” I slid my hand down her face.

“What’s going on?” She asked.

I leaned in and lightly kissed her on the lips. “What do you think is going on?” I placed her hand on my now rock hard cock.

“Oh, my.” She said. She slipped her hand over my waist band and found my throbbing dick.

“You like that?” I asked.

“Mmmmmhm,” she said and kissed me. Her tong swirled in my mouth. She moaned into my mouth and through no words told me she wanted more. “Wai?” she said. “Just one more thing. Mom.”

“Mom??” I said.

“Hi babe,” my wife said as she walked into the living room.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“I want to watch,” she said. “I’m a freak.” She quickly took off her top and bottoms. Now completely naked she pulled on her left nipple and slid her other hand through her wet slit. “Don’t stop baby,” she said.

I was thrown, to say the least. But it was so hot to watch my wife play with herself as she watched her daughter stroke my hard dick. I was now throbbing in her hand. Wendy ran her fore finger over my wet slit. “Want it?” she asked and held it out to me.

I heard my wife moan as she watched me lean my face toward my pre cum on her daughter’s finger. It was a little salty.

“So hot.” I heard my wife say. She sat down in the recliner across the room and put her legs up. Me and her daughter got a clear view of my wife’s glistening pussy.

“Mmmmm, mom,” Said Wendy. She never took her eyes off her mother. I watched as my step daughter’s hand slid down her shorts. The fabric moved in and out as her hand rubbed her tight pussy. I was mezmorized as my wife and step daughter had a masturbation session. The smell of their drenched pussies mingled together and pulled me in. I yanked off Wendy’s shorts and underwear. I knelt in front of her, heard my wife moan behind me, and plunged my face deep in my step daughter’s wet cunt. It was amazing. And hearing my wife pleasure herself behind me made it intense. I sucked hard on Kammi’s throbbing clit as she ran her hands over her naked body. She pulled hard on her nipples and then suddenly let go. Her eyes never left her mother.

“How does that taste baby?” Her mother asked from behind me.

“Like you, baby.” I said and got up towards her. My wife liked her lips and opened her mouth as I kissed her.

“mmmm.” She moaned as her daughter’s fresh juices slid down her tong.

“Give it to me.”

I turned. “Yes Wendy.”

Wendy pulled back on her knees. Her pussy glistened.  
The End.


End file.
